


How?

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [158]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth try to deal with an injured Roman out of the picture.





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrolleigns - dealing coping with injuried Ro. Pretty please!

It’s not easy. Dean and Seth find themselves snapping at each other more and more in their stress and worry. Roman isn’t there to sooth their ruffled feathers and they go to bed angry more often that not in separate beds and even separate rooms.

Roman keeps them up to date on his recovery and physical therapy and they don’t tell him about their fights. They’re not going to worry him more than he already is, not out on the road with his boys.

Some nights though they curl around each other and lay together, quiet and still and just seeking comfort in the familiar press of skin on skin.

It’s hard to deal with Roman not being there with them and not knowing for sure when he’s coming back, but they’ll cling to each other and figure out their game plan from there.


End file.
